Moments
by GreenGlaux
Summary: Percabeth one-shots, you know those, so just click and read them if you feel like Percabeth fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**So some one-shots because they always appear suddenly in my mind and then end up, lonely and un-read on my computer, so I just put them here. **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling, this chapter is not beta-ed!**

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth was just before a nervous breakdown as she looked out the window of the little side room of Grace church in Manhattan.

Silently she was annoyed about her own stupidity to make it right in the mortal world and not behind the safe borders of Camp Half-Blood but she knew she'd never doneit since she wanted her father and of course Sally here.

Yet she was annoyed as she looked at the sun outside. The windows of the skyscraper sparkled in the light and the yellow taxis were gleaming as they rushed down the streets in an insolent tempo.

With her finger she ran through the soft, white fabric of her dress and gazed lost in her thoughts (mostly thoughts like _Why? Why always us? _and _Stupid Seaweed Brain_) at the wall as the door opened and her maid of honor walked in with a stern expression on her face.

Her gaze softened a little as she saw Annabeth.

"You look beautiful," Thalia said with a small smile but Annabeth just huffed, "And pretty stupid if I walk down the aisle without a groom waiting for me."

Thalia chuckled as she sat down on one of the chairs. She was wearing a pretty grey dress but everybody could see how uncomfortable she felt in it, even if her main hate is directed at her black pumps which matched the black ribbon around her waist.

Her hair was braided to a long raven pony tail and she still wore the tiara marking her as the first lieutenant of Artemis.

"How is the state?" Annabeth asked like in a war meeting.

Thalia sighed. "No sign of them till now. The gods are relaxed, so far."  
Annabeth's hands itched as she thought about the gods' reaction of waiting for another two hours or even longer. Why must this happen today?

She threw back her hands and lay down on the soft couch. Thalia patted her knee which she almost didn't feel because of the thick fabric which was encasing her.

"At least you don't have problems with something else. The flowers are beautiful, the guests are all here and I wear a dress."  
Annabeth cracked a smile. "I'm seriously stunned how long Piper had to charm speak to get you in this thing."

"You really don't want to know," Thalia said and grabbed both of her hands. "Come on, let's check your hair again or whatever we need to do to distract you a little."

Annabeth stood in front of the big mirror and didn't recognize herself in it. She wasn't Annabeth Chase anymore, she was a princess wrapped in beautiful, white fabric, extra made for her by Aphrodite. The fabric shimmered in the bright sun light as Annabeth span around a little. The dress was long and fitting to Annabeth's skinny figure.

The strapless top felt like a second skin while the skirt felt like a thick blanket, she loved to wrap herself in when it's winter. Her shoes, property of Lady Aphrodite were also white and elegant while the heel wasn't high since nobody could see them anyway.

Around her waist, Piper fixed a ribbon in the same color as her and Thalia's dress. Annabeth's hair, she and her mother, who helped with the preparation (with numerous _Aww! _and _Isn't she beautiful_ and _My gods this is __**so **__romantic!_), just let it as it is. The soft curls hung on Annabeth's shoulders and the only special thing was the diadem on her head.

Aphrodite had placed it and told her that it was the diadem of Andromeda and that she wore it as she was getting married to Perseus who saved her.

Annabeth thought it was nice of her to give her that diadem since Athena liked the Ancient Perseus and even helped him.

She was still surprised how her soon-to-be husband managed to convince her mother to come to the wedding even if she has to deal now with Poseidon, but maybe Athena didn't hate Percy as much as she always says.

Thalia started to brush her hair again even if it looked already perfect and just stopped as Grover's head appeared in the door frame.

"Oh dear gods, Grover," Annabeth took the seam of her wedding dress to walk up to her groom's best man. "Please tell me you have good news otherwise I'm going to have a heart attack."  
He bit his under lip and Annabeth immediately knew he had definitely not good news.

"Well, we have another problem," he said after a long pause and looked on his black shoes. He was wearing like the other groomsman, Nico, a black suit and so polished shoes that you can see your reflexion in them.

Annabeth groaned and sat down on the chair right next to the door as Thalia walked over to them and asked Grover to explain what happened.

"The pastor means we have to hurry up since there is another couple in one hour," he said nervously with quick glances at Annabeth who had buried her head in her hands.

Thalia patted her back. "Something else?"  
Grover shook his head and Thalia asked him how much time there was left until they needed to cancel the whole thing.  
"Twenty minutes, he said. If they aren't back then, we need to cancel," Grover sighed before he put on a positive smile. "I'm sure they will be back in time, Annabeth."  
Annabeth sat up and leant against the wall, her eyes closed. "We will see."  
With that Grover left the room and she got up, walking restless through the room while Thalia leant crossed arms against the make-up table.

Minutes past and ten minutes later Thalia opened a little cupboard in the back of the room before she tossed a glass with whisky to Annabeth who drunk it in one go before she poured another glass full.

As fifteen minutes have passed, Annabeth reaped her dress and walked to the door.

"I go and cancel," she said shortly and Thalia didn't even protest, she just followed her into the church.

The filled hall was breath-taking, the architecture impressing and the decoration beautiful but Annabeth couldn't care less as she walked to the end of the aisle where her father was standing. She could see all of her friends from camp, her parents and even the gods, the entire Olympic council was sitting in the front rows.

Some _Ohh!_ and _Aww!'s_ were heard but Annabeth cut them off.

"Like you may have heard is my groom and his groomsman missing because of a monster attack and that's-"

Suddenly the front portal of the church was opened and a tattered Percy and a dirty Nico behind him stumbled in the hall.

"Sorry! We are late, I know," Percy and Nico made shaky steps to the front but after half of the way, Percy turned around and walked up to Annabeth.

He kissed her cheek mumbling a quick: "_Sorry_," before he added: "You look beautiful," and

then he headed finally to the front where Grover put a black jacket on him and like a mother he twitched at him until Percy had to slap his fingers away.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes as Piper and Thalia appeared behind her.

"Well seems like there is no way back then, Mrs Jackson," Thalia smirked and oddly somehow Annabeth enjoyed the sound of Mrs Jackson.

**If you like more check out my other one-shot: One family. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG just read the whole first chapter of the MoA not just what RR read out, also saw the cover and now I'm like BAAAM Percabeth, even if I swore not to do this. Well, I'm a teenager my opinion is changing each five minutes and if I don't let it out now, I will get depressed until the book is released which is BTW October 2nd and a VERY long time…. Anyway let's start:  
**

_Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."  
_

Annabeth's heart pounded badly as she watched Leo letting the ladder fall down on the side of the ship. She needed to go down there now, even if the Romans will attack, even if this is just a big mistake, she needed to go, because her boyfriend together with his friends were there and tough he probably didn't now her, she needed to see him, after eight months. Besides Jason looked also like he couldn't stand it anymore. He kept stealing sneek glances at New Rome and he looked so pained and nervous that Annabeth almost pitied him if it wasn't for less confidence she has in him.

"Okay, Ladies first," Leo smirked and Annabeth restrained the urge to strangle him for this stupid grin as he waved over Piper but she took Jason's hand and leant him to the spot where Leo was kneeling next to the rim of his ladder.

"You go first, they won't kill you immediately, then me, then Annabeth and then you, Leo," she looked at him with a serious expression. "And no jokes or stupid comments, get it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Ma'am."

While Piper glared at him, Jason swallowed nervously and grabbed the ladder. He looked in the group or mostly to Piper and Leo before he took a deep breath and started to climb down. Piper followed him after another serious glare at Leo and Annabeth stood there for a minute, trying desperately to shake off this feeling of making a big mistake.

Leo looked at her. "Come on, don't you want to see your boyfriend again?"  
He spoke so gently, Annabeth never guessed he could speak like and she started to understand why Piper is friends with him even if he annoys her most of the time.

He smiled at her and gestured to the ladder which Annabeth took after a moment of hesitation and put her foot on the first rung.

I knew it was a bad idea, Annabeth thought as she felt how the ladder under her started to shake and automatically she grabbed it tighter, trying to ignore the violent wind gusts which showed up suddenly.

She took a quick glance down to see Piper and Jason who also stopped climbing and looked around quizzically before Annabeth let her eyes wander down to the floor. No chance to survive if she let go of the ladder. From her spot to the beautiful streets of New Rome it was more than sixty feet and there was no way she would survive a fall like this without a miracle.

The crowd looked at them mixed, some looked around quizzically to see where the wind was coming from, some looked at them with an expressionless face but there was a movement in the crowd.

Maybe Annabeth imagined it but she believed she heard somebody whistle before a scream appeared.  
"Piper!" Jason yelled against the wind and as Annabeth turned to him, she saw how Piper fell to the ground in high speed but something or rather somebody caught her.

"Annabeth?" Piper's saver screamed with such a loud voice, Annabeth could understand him clearly through the wind.

"Tyson?" she shouted back but guessed that he wasn't able to hear her.

For a moment she played with the thought of fall down too but this was ridiculous. Tyson won't be able to catch her too because as she looked down she saw how he started to carry Piper away, hopefully to the infirmary.

Another problem was that since Annabeth hesitated on the deck of the Argo II, Piper and Jason had a big advance. Jason was swaying rudely like thirty feet below her.

She looked up to see Leo gazing at a spot on the ocean but she could also read from his expression that he wasn't able to see what was going on clearly and so there was nothing left than concentrating on the situation and thinking what to do next, like a real daughter of Athena would do.

Sixty feet, rough wind, one ladder- her thoughts were interrupt by two things: Nigh of a horse, not far away and a loud _SNAP_ right before one side of the ladder loosened.

Great, Annabeth thought. She got so far, just to die because of some winds. She guessed Gaia was fooling around, the other option would be Zeus which wouldn't make sense at all since he'd kill his own son.

Annabeth's leg and arms got tried. It was exhausting to hold on to a rope sixty feet above the hard ground with rough winds shaking her but she didn't stand eight months of misery just to let Hera the victory over death.

Suddenly the nigh was there again and as Annabeth looked down to check on Jason. He was gone and in the next minute a girl's voice yelled: "Give me your hand!"

Annabeth was so surprised that she let go the rope and fell but just for a few seconds before she landed on something soft. Her vision blurred a little but she remembered gripping Jason's T-shirt so she couldn't fall and how they moved together with a beautiful girl down to the ground.

As the move stopped, Annabeth saw that she was sitting on the rear of a unicorn. She couldn't focus and the crowd started to whisper as the girl slipped down of her pet.

Annabeth was blinking fiercely as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her of the horse into someone's chest.

She shook her head slightly and wondered about her own reaction as she tried to focus and to get her vision clear again. Since months she didn't let anybody touch her and now she just let somebody hug her she didn't even see clearly.

"Are you alright, Wise Girl?" his voice was so kind and gentle, Annabeth felt like crying into his purple Toga for some time if it wasn't for the shock it gave her.

She pulled away to see the one and only Perseus Jackson. Her boyfriend. Her lost boyfriend.

With one finger he stroked a skein out of her face and Annabeth pulled away completely before she punched him right in his shoulder.

"Oww!" he said and started to rub his shoulder as suddenly two men appeared behind him. They walked to Annabeth but she was faster. The bigger one she knocked out with a kick in his guts and the other one's shoulder met her blade. With a disgusting sound they both fell to their ground and she kept glaring at Percy.

"Look, she is threatening our Preator," somebody shouted in the crowd but Annabeth was too busy with gazing at Percy to look who it was.

Instead, Percy answered with an annoyed face. "Shut up, Octavian. This is none of your business." He turned to her. "Put away the dagger, you look insane. Not a nice first impression of the Preator's girlfriend."  
Annabeth lowered her weapon and asked quietly. "You- You remember?"  
This lop-sided grin, she loved so much, appeared on his face. "Everything."

The next thing was just to be reasoned with a post-traumatic shock she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, in the middle of New Rome, in front of the whole Camp Jupiter and best of it, she enjoyed it like no other kiss before, especially as Percy started to smirk against her lips and pulled her closer to him with his arms around her waist.

**Feel free to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth groaned in her pillow as another lighting brightened Athena's cabin. The whole evening it has been raining cats and dogs because of Zeus who's mad at his son; Dionysus. Unfortunately he was used to punish him with day long raining but since Mr. D was living in Camp Half-Blood, the demigods had to suffer under his idiotic ideas.

Annabeth asked herself what he has done to make Zeus that mad. Probably he tried to sneak alcohol in Camp again. Last time he did this, the campers weren't able to leave their cabins for more than three days.

Tonight it was raining for almost four hours and they had to cancel Apollo's cabin sing-along because of it.

Another flash and the thunder boomed somewhere near the forest. Annabeth rolled to the other side before she gazed into the darkness of her cabin.

She couldn't sleep, not because she was afraid of thunderstorms, she just couldn't sleep because of the heat. In here it was hotter than in a sauna.

Annabeth has already thrown her blankets on the floor and she just wore a top and very short shorts, yet she felt cooked as suddenly a cool breeze hit her face.

She turned her head to the entrance which was opened widely. Wind blow in cabin six and even though Annabeth's bed was the last one from the doors, she could feel rain on her face.

The doors were closed again and she heard footsteps on the floor. She waited for a moment, hoping the person would search for somebody else of Athena's children but the dark shape of a human kept headed towards her bed.

"Who is it?" she hissed in the dark.

No answer just the sound of footsteps.

"Tell me or I'm going to force you with my knife!" she threatened with a calm whisper.

"Jeez Wise Girl. Are you always that welcoming?" the male voice said to her and Annabeth sighed-groaned as she recognized the voice of her boyfriend.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked him half annoyed, half excited, even if she tried to cover up the last half.

He stopped walking in front of her bed to look down at Annabeth who raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," he finally told her and reached out for her hand but she was smarter than that.

"Come on. Just tell me, Seaweed Brain," she said and played with his finger while the rain thrummed against the windows.

Suddenly lightning filled the room with light and Annabeth could see Percy in his PJ-pants wincing.

She looked at him surprised. "Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus, is scared of flashes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe, a little bi-"  
Another lighting, this time so strong that the cabin shook and like a photo flash everything even the last corner of the room was filled with bright light. Percy didn't wait; he almost jumped under Annabeth's sheets and curled up while Annabeth was pressed against the wall.

"Percy? Are you okay?" she was a little worried until Percy's head popped out from her grey sheets and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Maybe I am afraid of thunderstorms," he whispered.

"No, duh," Annabeth rolled her eyes as she slipped near him and buried her head in his neck while he wrapped his arms around her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"He- Hey Annabeth."

I looked up from my blue prints to see Mark, one of Clarisse's annoying half brothers. He was one of the biggest troublemakers at camp, especially in combo with his brother Sherman, another annoying son of Ares.

But something was strange about him right now. He was tall and bulky with big muscles from fighting all days long. His eyes were green and his facial features hard with no sign of mercy or fear. Usual.

Right now, he looked really nervous. His cheeks were scarlet and he was kneading his sweaty hands.  
I raised an eyebrow, showing him to continue but he didn't get it. Sometimes he's slower than Seaweed Brain. I ask myself what Percy's doing right now. Probably hanging out with Rachel.

A bitter taste spread on my tongue as I pushed the thought of Percy and the mortal away and focused on Mark who was still staring at me while sweat appeared on his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked to break the awkward silence.  
Mark was still unsure and kept kneading his hands. "I kinda wanna ask you something."

I frowned. The last time I did a favour to the Ares Cabin it didn't end quite well for me.

"So…" I was getting slightly impatient right now.

"I wanted to ask- ehm," he gulped nervously. "Ifyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"  
I looked at him confusedly. "What did you say?"  
"If you want to go on a date with me, Annabeth," he blushed even more and I felt also the heat creeping up my cheeks.

I didn't say anything. How do you dumb a boy? I have never been asked for a date before. Maybe in school but I just ignored the jerks there, but in Camp, I've never been asked and I was glad about this.  
I don't want a boyfriend, do I? I mean, we are in the middle of a _war._ I do not have time for dating and this stuff. Besides I have like no experience with dating and I will rather commit suicide than asking my friends.

Who should I ask anyway? Percy doesn't get anything, even if you are giving him hints or being totally blatant. And Thalia- Wait a moment. Was I giving him hints?

Suddenly my head starts to ach and I feel like my emotions are more messed-up than ever before.

"Get your ass away, Mark. She is in love with someone else," Clarisse voice reminded me that Mark was still there, looking hopefully down on me.

"No I'm not," I replied. "But I have too much on my mind right now and I'm sorry but I have a lot to do and no time for dating."  
Mark nodded and he looked like he wanted to disappear. "Okay, ehm, see you around?"  
I nodded and he jogged of in direction of the arena.

"You are a way too nice," Clarisse said and sat down across of me. "And I am right."  
"You are not," I replied and grabbed my things from the table. My head still so filled that it felt like it was going to burst.

"You are a love with the little idiot. Don't deny it," she insisted.

I shot her a glare. "I am not. We are just friends."  
Yep, we are just friends. Nothing more. _Friends._ And I don't want anything else. Do I? There was just one kiss which was maybe not very friends-like. And sure it felt like thousands of butterflies flying through my stomach and my mind became blank which never happened before but it didn't mean anything. Did it?

I was just scared that he was going to die. Nothing more. A friendly kiss. Like you give your Mom or Dad and it's totally normal that I get goose bumps and a warming feeling inside of me whenever I think about him or this kiss.

"Earth to princess?" Clarisse waved her hand in front of me. "Thinking about your lover?"  
"Shut up, Clarisse." I pushed past her but I could feel her gaze in my rear.

"It doesn't matter, princess," she said after me. "Everybody knows that you are in love with each other. Just you two deny it."  
And I cannot describe how much I hated myself that a smile crossed my face because she said each other.

**See also Annabeth is chased by some boys. It's totally mean that RR sends so many girls after Percy but not one boy after Annabeth. **

**I hope you enjoyed it ;) **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I shot up from my sleep.

My whole body was shaking fiercely and sweat streamed down my face. My breath was irregular and I grabbed the blue bed sheets so tight that my knuckles started to hurt.

I tried to relax by listing to the traffic outside of Percy's and mine apartment.

The red numbers on my clock showed two in the morning and outside the cars and taxi caps kept honking and you could hear how they raced down the streets.

The street lights brightened the dark room a little and I could recognize the closet and the door slightly.

I kept in this position for a while but my arms didn't stop shivering, which tempted me to groan loudly, if it wasn't for Percy next to me.

He slept peacefully on his stomach. His hair spread all over the pillow and arms and legs stretched away from his body.

I was glad that we bought a king-size bed.

For a moment I glared at him, hoping he would awake and comfort me, but of course, the heavy sleeper he is, he didn't wake up.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Desperately I tried to force the nightmare back in my mind but it didn't work. I still saw them.

My friends, my family, Percy.

They stood on the edge of a huge gorge and talked but their words were carried away in the wind.

I stood on the other side and couldn't reach them. I tried to shirk the gorge but it didn't end. The walk stretched out into endlessness and my legs hurt like Hades as I suddenly stood back on my initial position, looking at everyone I love unable to reach them.

I tried to build a bridge with wood which I was surrounded with but as I made it half way over the gorge the clips started to break apart and with single rocks I fell down the gorge, while I gazed at my friends.

The memory sent a new shock through my body and I clenched the sheets tighter.

My eyes wandered to Percy hoping he would wake up and let me see that he hasn't left me.

But I couldn't just awake him.

I struggled with myself until I lay down again and poked Percy in his back. He tensed and I closed my eyes, acting like I'd sleep.

I felt how my boyfriend sat up next to me and just let my body shivering without trying to stop it.

Soon I felt how Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his chest. I didn't open my eyes, I just kept shivering and listened to his heart beat to relax.

I calmed down after a few minutes and as the shivering finally stopped, I heard how Percy chuckled softly.

He kissed my forehead. "You know, Wise Girl. You just could have awake me without this acting part."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining on that morning in Camp Half-Blood and Percy felt like it'd be some kind of a bad joke. This day was not supposed to be sunny and nice. This day was not supposed to make him feel like go for a swim or fight in the arena. This day should be rainy and dark.

This day was the day of the funerals.

There were many victims so Chiron was going to start the ceremony as early as possible and three days had past, the pain was still overwhelming through.

The lost of so many Campers- no, _friends__**- **_made him remember the time he had lost his Mom. He thought that the world should be grey and dark, and like today, it was not.

Percy guessed someone from Olympus was doing this on purpose. What else should he think? He needed someone to blame otherwise he must go back to the task Chiron has given him.

Percy looked down on the sheet of paper on the Poseidon table. He hasn't moved in inch since breakfast half an hour ago and still the white, empty paper seemed to smile at him mockingly.

"_Go and write something about him_," Chiron has said with a gentle voice. "_Things you want to let the new campers know."_

But Percy couldn't.

Just to think about it made him sad and he wanted to crawl up in his bed and never get out again. The only word which was stuck in his head was _guilt_. The kind of guilt Percy was feeling every time when he remembered what happened on the _Princess Andromeda_.

At least he knew in Ares' cabin Clarisse was sitting with the same problem, probably with her own scroffing paper sheet without a word on it but he was wrong.

Two hours and the first five funerals later he knew he was more than wrong. Clarisse was standing beside the fire, in her hands a filled paper and behind her the whole Aphrodite Cabin, for the first time in their life, completely in black and without make-up, even Drew was showing respect for Silena, yet she looked very annoyed.

"Have you written something?" Annabeth whispered next to Percy as Clarisse was burning Silena's shroud.

Soundless he shook his head, trying to look somewhere else than Hephaestus cabin. Annabeth sighed and took his hand before she gave him a reassuring smile.

They walked back to their seats after Drew and Clarisse declared, as consolers of Aphrodite and Ares cabin, Silena to a heroine and Chiron came back to the front.

"And now we come to another great hero of this war," he said with a calm voice and an unreadable expression. "Charles Beckendorf."  
Hephaestus Cabin got up from their seats and walked down the stairs, in their faces you could see the pain of lost and Percy felt this stitch of guilt inside his chest again.

Jake Mason started his speech as behind him a few of his siblings started to cry silently and Percy was before a nervous breakdown while he squeezed Annabeth's hand to death but she, the great girlfriend she is, didn't complain and just stroke his hand with her thumb.

At some point, Jake looked at Percy and signalled him to come to the front.

Percy got up.

Slowly Jake stepped back in the row of the Hephaestus kids and started to stroke over Nyssa's rear as she buried her face in her hands.

Percy gulped the lump in his throat and though it was unusual, he didn't let go of Annabeth and pulled her with him to the front.

His hands were itching and he thought about what he'd prefer- to fight against a titan or this.

Probably the titan.

As he reached the stage, Annabeth still behind him, he silenced for a while. The whole camp, heroes of the war and even some newbies, were watching with serious and sad expressions. Some were crying like Nyssa and Percy also felt like crying at the moment, but he pulled himself together.

"Charles Beckendorf, was- no- is the greatest hero, we lost in this war," he started unsure and looked at his girlfriend who squeezed his hand and smiled at him softly.

"Without him we wouldn't be here. He and I went to a mission, couples of hours before the war in Manhattan started. Despite problems and monsters, he managed to finish his task and we made it, almost." Percy paused and looked at the crowd which was glued to his words. "On deck of Kronos' ship, I saw him the last time. He wasn't scared even as he knew that he won't make it and without hesitation he sacrificed his life for us.

He didn't do it for the gods. He did it for us, his family. He lost his life just to give us time and less problems. And like he gave his life for each of you, we won this war for him and for Silena, and all the other demigods who died, whether from Kronos' or our side. Thank you."

The last words, Percy just whispered and turned around before he and Annabeth stood next to Hephaestus cabin.

The crowd was for a moment too stunned to respond to his speech but then first one then two and then the all of them were clapping their hands.

Nyssa looked at Percy and mouthed a quiet _thank-you_, which Percy answered with a sad smile.

Even as Jake burned Beckendorf's shroud, the crowd was giving standing-ovation while little smoke clouds were climbing into the blue sky and with them Percy's compunctions.

**I just found it on my laptop and decided to upload it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**If so, leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Annabeth walked in the hospital room and slammed her bag in one of the chairs beside Percy's bed. He looked at her with an innocent smile which looked because of the many bruises in his face rather painful. He tried to sit up but the nurse who was giving him painkillers pressed him back in the sheets with her free hand. Struggling to explain he opened his mouth but Annabeth cut him already off.

"This is the seventh time this month, Percy!" she hissed in his ear as the nurse started to grab her things and left the room with a glare at Annabeth. She probably thought it was a sin to be so angry with her husband after he was almost killed by a black truck.

"I know," he groaned and his voice felt scratchy, "I hope you see that I don't plan this."  
She huffed and sat on the edge of his bed, "I started to doubt it after the fourth time."

"It's not my fault my scent is that strong, now that I'm thirty-two," he defended himself, "Monsters think it's unnatural for a demigod to live more than thirteen years."

His wife still didn't look at him and her arms were crossed tightly, "I had to leave her with Travis and Connor, you know."  
"What?" now he sat up, with a shocked expression, "Are you crazy, do you-"  
"Me? Crazy?" Annabeth snapped at him and as she turned around, he could see fury in her eyes and immediately he lay back down on his bed, "It's you who is crazy! Damn Percy, we are parents!"

Churning, she jumped from his bed to walk through the room still glaring at him daggers, "You cannot run around city defeating each monster, you see! What if you get killed? You have a daughter!"

Now Percy was getting angry, "It's not like I'm hunting them, Annabeth and you know this! They find me! Should I just let them go and run away?"  
"Exactly!" she said and her voice was almost a scream, "Sometimes you have to ignore your ego once-"  
"My ego?" Percy didn't care about the volume of his voice anymore, "Do you know what these monster will do if I just let them go? They will find new targets, younger and untrained demigods who will not know how to defend themselves! Do you want this? What if it would be our daughter?"  
Annabeth glared at him from her spot at the end of his bed. He had won this argument, it was true that if Percy didn't kill these monster, they would locate younger demigods who probably barely were thirteen and had know idea who they actually were. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed again, her arms still crossed. She just wished that he wouldn't do so dangerous stuff anymore. What about their daughter? She had a right to be loved by her father and Annabeth needed Percy too, more than anything else besides her daughter. Not that she ever would say it, but he knew it anyway.

"Look I'm sorry," Percy said suddenly and Annabeth felt even more annoyed. She just managed to make her husband apology for being a damn hero. She didn't deserve him.

"But you know I can't change who I am and you also know that I will always have to be this big-heated savior of Olympus."  
He chuckled softly but Annabeth didn't smile. She was wrong. And she hated to be wrong.

"Hey, don't be angry with me. I know you just think of Sofia-"

"I'm not angry with you."  
Percy was really the only exception on this world. The only person who would know if she doubted a thought or if she was wrong or if she was sorry. "I'm angry with me. I would have killed these hell hounds too."  
She felt a warm hand on under her cheek and Percy pulled her head slowly down to his before he kissed her gently, "I love you."  
Annabeth sighed and kissed his forehead, "I love you too."  
"But now get out off here," Percy said and his voice wasn't the tiniest bit gentle anymore.

"Excuse me?" his wife looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Percy reached out for Annabeth's bag and rummaged it in for a moment to pull out her car keys. Hastily he tossed both of them in Annabeth's hand, "My daughter is alone with these two idiots. Go and save her as long as I can't do it."

**The last one-shot for this story, probably. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

The clash of the metals echoed through the still empty arena and for a moment they both froze in their move, looking at each over the celestical bronze.

"I will bring you down." Annabeth smiled sweetly at her new boyfriend who gave her a smirk in return before he started his first attack. Annabeth dodged it easily and tried to slash him by her own but Percy wasn't that stupid. He looked right through her feint attack and blocked her dagger on his left.

It looked like they were dancing under the morning sun. Circling each other, taking a step forward, then a step back to block the other one's attack and again and again. They knew each other too good. They know what the other one was doing before making the move at all. Slashing and exhausted panting ringed in the ears of everyone who was passing the arena. Older campers were used to the fresh couple's fighting every morning but younger stopped by and awed how the two circled each other and how every attack seemed to be pert near.

"Are they going to hurt each other?" one new demigod asked Grover who was leading a group of newbies to their first sword-fighting class with Percy.

The satyr laughed. "Probably."

Annabeth dodged under Percy's sword away and was close enough to slash her dagger over his thigh but there was no point in doing so with him being invulnerable. So she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down while she planned on slithering past him but she miscalculated, since Percy grabbed ger by the waist and both of them hit the ground. They lie beside each other and as their eyes met, they burst into laughter. Annabeth was first back on her feet. Still laughing she reached her hand out and Percy grabbed it to pull himself up. As he stood again, he didn't even had time to turn around, as Annabeth had already twisted his arm on his back. Her dagger was gleaming right in front of him.

"Oh come on!" he complained. "That's not fair."

"Everything is allowed in war and love." she smirked and kissed his cheek as she relaesed him from her grip. With a few steps she had grabbed her things and was already running up the stairs as Percy called out for her: "Hey, Annabeth!"

She turned her head but kept walking: "Do I get a revenge?"

"'Course." she smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. As she was about to look to the front again, Percy yelled yet again: "Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I allowed Drew to edit your designs for the Aphrodite temple."

"You did wha-"

One dozen of new demigods bumped into Annabeth who stumbled and fell -head ahead- on the marble stairs. Grumbling Ancient Greek curses, she glared down at Percy who was laughing his head off while high-fiving the newbies. He flashed a smile at her, "Revenge taken"

* * *

Yeah it's 7:28 am, i need to hurry for school though i've written this chapter.

The grammar and spelling is probably horrible, since i wrote this on my ipod without a real keyboard, so sorry for those who care.

Leave a review and have a nice day where ever you live :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Mrs. Jackson where's your husband? I thought I saw him in the waiting room with you," Dr. Sonya said as she walked in the diagnostic room. Annabeth lay down on the lounger as she watched how her doctor started to scribble something on a blue clipboard.  
"He had a call from work," she lied smoothly and Dr. Sonya smiled sadly: "I hope he isn't a workaholic or anything."  
Annabeth let out a laugh. "No, not the slightest. If he could he would spend the whole day in bed. But I think it was an emergency."  
The doctor pushed Annabeth's T-shirt up before she applied the cool gel on Annabeth's bare skin. She shivered a little and wished Percy would be here but he had seen some monster on the street and went off to kill it. Typical Seaweed Brain.  
Dr. Sonya pulled over the monitor before she looked at Annabeth, "You want to wait for him? It's a special day."'  
"I don't know when he will be back," Annabeth sighed, "It could-"  
The door burst open and there he stood. Perseus Jackson covered in monster slim with a ripped blue shirt, muddy jeans and sneakers which looked like he just fished them out of the dumpster behind their apartment complex in Manhattan. He rubbed the back of his neck until he noticed that his hand was bleeding and that he made himself even dirtier than he already was.  
"Oh dear god. Mr. Jackson, do-"  
"I'm fine," Percy interrupted the doctor as he sat down on the edge of the lounger taking Annabeth's hand. "Did you start already?"  
"No but your hand- I should really look at this," Dr. Sonya reached for Percy but he shook his head as he backed off.  
"No, it's fine, really. I need a shower, that's all," he smiled convincing at her and the doctor sighed before she turned around to justify the ultrasound and Annabeth used her chance to shot Percy an angry look which clearly said: Why are you coming back like this? At least wash your hands and change clothes or something like that!  
Percy shrugged and mouthed back, "I didn't want to miss this."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes before she mouthed, "Stupid Seaweed Brain."  
Percy squeezed her hand for a moment and grinned with his Love you too- expression. His wife glared at him and squeezed his hand too just with a little more pressure. Percy took a sharp breath as Annabeth smiled satisfied. He shot her a look and started to avenge himself gripping her hand firmly, but Annabeth realized what he was about to do and started to crush his hand.  
Dr. Sonya turned around and both of them let go of each other looking sheepishly at the doctor who was giving them a funny look. "You are the most unequal couple I ever met."  
They looked at each other for a moment before murmuring simultaneously, "You have no idea."  
Dr. Sonya plopped down on her chair, rolling to Annabeth's side and placed the ultrasonic probe on Annabeth's still flat stomach. She pulled the monitor closer as she moved the probe over Annabeth's skin. Suddenly she stopped and a smile appeared on her face. She pointed on a little black point on the screen.  
"You see that?" she asked.  
Percy inched closer, taking Annabeth's hand again. "Is it something dangerous?"  
The doctor broke out into laughter while Annabeth rolled her eyes even though she was smiling slightly.  
"No, of course not," Dr. Sonya turned the volume louder. A fast pounding filled the room, "It's your baby. To be exact it's heart."  
"Wow," Percy looked like a kid on Christmas Eve. "It's so tiny."  
Annabeth squeezed his hand, "It's just five weeks old, Percy. Of course it's small."  
"Yeah but I mean, can you imagine that this is going to be a human someday?" he asked still awed by the view of his little child.  
"That's the point of being pregnant," Annabeth sighed.  
"Is it a strange feeling?" he asked, completely ignoring his wife's comeback.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Having this-this thing inside of you."  
"Percy!" Annabeth groaned and Dr. Sonya started giggling while she checked on the baby. "First: It's a baby, your baby, so don't call it a thing. Second: What kind of question is that?"  
Percy darted his eyes back to Annabeth, "I just want to know how it feels to carry a baby in your stomach."  
"That's not my stomach, it's my uter-"  
"Lalalalala I can't hear you!" Percy sang and covered his ears while his cheeks became a bright pink.  
Annabeth tried to explain how a pregnancy works over her husband's singing as Dr. Sonya broke out into laughter. She had to admit that she was looking forward to the moment when Annabeth would be in labor.

* * *

**That's from my tumblr and i just thought i'm sharing this one also with you guys from ff.**

**leave a review and OMGs JUST ONE WEEK! IT'S SO CLOSE!**


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Sofia, no!" Percy rushed over to the couch table where his little, innocent-looking, three-year-old daughter was reaching out for a knife lying around like in each other demigod-house. He picked the girl up but she was definitely as stubborn as her mother. She kept struggling trying to get rid of her father desperately.

"Sofia, _please,_ stop kicking me." Percy rubbed his ribs and the girl giggled at her father's pain. "Just like mommy, huh?"

He placed the toddler on the couch and grabbed the knife before he turned back to her. She was pouting at him with her big, round eyes. Percy laughed, "I invented that pout. No way I'm going to fall for it. Besides Mommy would kill me if I let you play with perilous weapons."  
"You are mwean," Sofia looked at her father. It was hard not to soften up because she looked exactly like Annabeth as three-year-old ("DAD ARE YOU SHOWING PERCY MY BABY FOTOS?!"). Her hair was a little darker than Annabeth's but still curly and blond while her nose was exactly the same as her mother's. Just her eyes stuck out. They were sea-green and made pretty clear that she was Percy Jackson's daughter, which could be a boon and bane at once.

Percy sighed, "I love you too, honey. I'm back in a second."  
He rushed out the living room and headed up-stairs to his and Annabeth's bedroom where all their deadly weapons were crammed in a baby-blue closet. Percy gripped the handle but the closet door wouldn't open. Frustrated he jolted the whole thing for a moment because he knew exactly that it was closed and he knew also that he had no idea where to find the key.

Now he had two options:

Option Nr. 1: Searching the keys in Annabeth's stuff and getting strangled for that eventually. Option Nr. 2: Placing the knife on top of the closet and getting killed in another nasty way because Annabeth will somehow figure out Sofia had the thing in her tiny, vulnerable hands. She has always figured out.

Percy sighed and started to rummage in the heaps of paperwork and blue prints on Annabeth's table. His wife was one of the most successful architects in New York City and got a hundred of request a day. Percy had to smile at that thought. It made him somehow proud that his wife had reached all of her dreams.

As he was finished digging through the papers on the top, he started to search in the drawers on each side. In them was more stuff to write, draw and being the best of the best. He found an endless collection of pencils, rubbers and rulers. In the next one he found empty blue prints and sheets but, however, he couldn't find the key.

Cursing he closed the last drawer and looked around the room. If he would be the all-mighty, badass daughter of Athena where would he place the key for a closet filled with weapons so that my three-year-old daughter wasn't able to find it. (Sofia was a lot smarter than she looked like, you have to add at that point.)  
His eyes landed on Annabeth's nightstand. He opened the first drawer and right there on top of architecture magazines was a silver key. He grabbed the thing while rolling his eyes. Now he had rummaged through Annabeth's things for nothing.

With a quick moved, he had opened the closet door and put the knife carefully under a big shield with a fat snake on it. He closed it again and placed the key back in Annabeth's nightstand before rushing down the stairs.

"Alright, when mommy asks-"  
The words stuck in his throat as he saw Dracaena bending over his daughter, on the couch. How the Hades did she get in here? He shook the thought out of his head and stuck his hand in his pocket where riptide was. Or rather 'supposed to be', since his hand just touched the fabric of his jeans.

He looked over to his daughter who was holding now a full-grown, bronze-gleaming sword. She was watching the Dracaena curiously, deciding if it was friend to play with or not. The monster's talons grew bigger and it lunged for Sofia in the same moment as Percy yelled, "NO!"

His fingers closed around the fabric of his daughter's T-shirt and he pulled her away, but Sofia swung the sword anyway and the Dracaena exploded into yellow dust. The little girl laughed and tried to catch the flying particle.

Percy sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head while he put the cap back on riptide and slipped the pen in his pocket, "That was amazing, sweetie, but, how about we don't tell mommy anything about this, okay?"

**I'm trying here to get rid of this pain Uncle Rick gave us with the stupid ending of Mark of Athena. If you haven't read it, be lucky because the cliffhanger in SoN isn't as bad as the one in MoA. **

**If someone cares, no. No it didn't help at all, there's still this big black pit (hahaha…) where the excitement for the reunion was before and it eats all the good Percabeth feels. **

**I just cannot wait for another year to find out what happens to them! Maybe even two, since all narrators in MoA were Greek, so probably all of the narrators in HoH are going to be Roman which would pretty much suck. **

**Anyway, enough of all that. **

**Leave a review, I know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You know what's funny?"

I titled my head to look at Percy's face. Both of us were lying on the couch in our apartment, watching chick flicks in an endless line and spent most of time laughing at the main characters. Outside it was raining and thundering. Rain drops thumbed against the windows, but otherwise it was quite peaceful for two demigods.

I was lying on Percy's chest, wrapped in the blue blanket Sally had given us as we moved in together three months ago. It kind of smelled like her chocolate chip cookies.

"What's funny?" I asked my boyfriend of now almost four years.

"All these chicks in the movies," he gestured to the TV where Mean Girls was running. "Always start being some kind of nerd and 'ugly' before they meet a bunch of other girls who put a ton of make-up on their face, cram them into a prom dress and then suddenly the captain of football team falls in love with her and kisses her on the dance floor. But why is the football captain a nice guy? All captains I met are jerks, cheating jerks."  
I raised an eye brow. "So what? You don't want them to fall in love with the football captain?"

"No, can't they like get together with somebody who actually loves them? I mean football captains are mean, cheating, untrustworthy-"  
I burst out into laughter. "You sound like a heartbroken girl. Is it that why you hate football captains so much? You gave one your heart and he shattered it?"  
Percy rolled his eyes but a smirk played on his lips. "Yes, that's the story. He gave me tutor lessons, you know. He wasn't just athletic, no, he was smart as well. He had startling gray eyes which I always get lost in and honey blond curls I used to twirl around my finger."

I snickered as he started to play with my curls.

"And did he kiss you on the dance floor at Prom night?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Oh yes, we were dating before that, though. But he still kissed me on the dance floor on prom night. He was wearing this beautiful blue suit and I swear my heart stopped a beat as I saw him coming out of his house. I was so nervous that I almost crashed into a hot-dog vendor with my car."  
I laughed as I remembered that evening. Percy had picked me up at my boarding school to take me to his prom. Piper and I had been shopping for three hours (that's a personal record, I'm not that much of a shopaholic.) to get all my things together. I had found a beautiful blue dress. It reached up to my knees and around the waist was a black ribbon.

It was a great evening and Percy was right, I had kissed him on the dance floor.

"It was a fantastic night." Percy mumbled. He had closed his eyes while I had absently started to run my fingers through his hair.

"And are you still dating the football captain?" I whispered close to his ear.

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. "Yeah, I just hope he will never cheat on me like those jerks I met before."  
"I think he won't when he has somebody like you."  
We silenced for a moment and I already thought Percy had fallen asleep as he said, "I love him."  
I kissed Percy lightly on the lips. "He loves you too."

* * *

**I was kinda bored and then this happened. **

**I'm working on an Christmas fan-fic. Can anybody tell me some classic Christmas stories?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Do you know these days when everything is running smoothly? Like no monster attacks, no gods who want something from you and no demigods who stop by your house causing an invasion of mythological creatures.

In my entire life I haven't had such a day and the one time I thought I had, everything blew up in the very last minutes.

So, it was a nice Saturday which Annabeth and I had spent by watching movie reruns and eating all sorts of unhealthy food. Usually I was at Camp and Annabeth worked but since Annabeth was eight months pregnant, she had to take a break from being an architect and I helped her with that.

For dinner we had ordered her favorite pizza and then we watched 'The Little Mermaid' so Annabeth could make fun of me being as cute as Arielle. Afterwards we went to bed because it was kind of getting late and we wanted to leave for camp early in the morning.

I fell asleep with one arm wrapped around Annabeth's big baby bump and the other playing with her honey blond curls, but naturally the Fates decided it wasn't possible for me to have for once a nice, normal day:

I dreamed a demigod dream. Which basically can only be caused by two things: 1. An evil ancient force is trying to persuade me into helping them destroy Olympus or 2. A god is contacting me.

Of course, it was the worse one: A god was contacting me.

I found myself in a hospital. To be specific I was on the baby unit. Lined up in five rows stood cribs with tiny babies in them. Some were screaming and some snored but most of them were moving, wriggling and shuffling around.

I moved over to one of them. I don't know why but I had to smile widely while I was watching the small thing staring at me with big brown eyes and a round, babyish face. The name tag said Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth," I said and tickled her stomach. The baby gurgled in a funny way. I took it that she liked me.

"Adorable, aren't they?" A familiar, female voice said behind me.

Over the years, I got used to be visited in my dreams so I didn't turn around immediately. Whoever she was, she couldn't hurt or kill me in a dream.

So I kept tickling Elizabeth, "Yeah, pretty cute."  
"You are looking forward to have one of your own?" It was a question but it sounded more like a statement.

I turned around and this time I jumped slightly. "Hera?"

She was standing there just like that in the middle of some hospital's baby unit. Her long brown was plaited with gold and she was wearing Greek clothes. Her eyes shone with hatred.  
The goddess's face hardened but she kept a cruel smile on her lips. "Yes, my dear."  
I thought about knocking her out or slashing through her with Riptide, just for the fun of it and maybe to ease my anger at her but I figured she would kill me then.

"What do you want?" I asked her suspiciously. The queen of heavens didn't interfere with us hated demigods often and when she did, it meant suffering for all of us.

She kept smiling and wandered through the cribs. Wherever she came by, the babies stopped crying and screaming immediately.

"Why, I just wanted to visit you." She said. "Ask about your dear wife."

"She's fine, thank you very much." I spat back.

"Oh, Percy, are you still angered because of the measures I had to take when you were sixteen?" She laughed and stroked the head of a baby. "You should not hold grudges against a god. It doesn't bring you any good."  
I didn't say anything. I waited for her to spill what she was here for.

After a while, she probably got the messages. "You think I'm here addressing you a task."  
"Well, yes," I said. "You gods always do when you visit in my dreams."  
"Certainly, most of the gods behave like this but the wars over. The battles have been won. We have saved Olympus a long time ago."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah don't make me regret it."  
Hera turned to me. "Don't speak like that, Perseus. The gods have given you a great favor. The giants or titans would have never done such a thing."

I looked at the babies and tried to push the memories away. After so many years, I could do that quite successfully. "Why are you here, Hera?"

"You are still the very same. Rude. Rebellious. And madly in love with the girl I hate the most." Somehow, she sounded envious. Maybe the fact that her husband was cheating on her whenever he gets the chance, troubled her more than I had figured. Still, I found it hard to pity her. I rather enjoyed the moment and smirked.

"Oh quit that smiling of yours. I will never be jealous of Annabeth Chase. She will get what she deserves soon enough." Hera turned away from me but I'm sure she could feel how the smirk melted from my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hera bowed over a crib and tickled the baby inside. I heard squealing. "You know which goddess I am?"

Confused, I answered. "Marriage. And childbirth- Oh you wouldn't dare!"

"What, my dear?" She rose slowly, her smile even more wicked than before. "You think I will make it easy for my most hated demigod and her arrogant, disrespectful husband?"

"Hera," I growled. "If you hurt her or my daughter, I will personally-"  
"Kill me?" Hera laughed. "You cannot win this demigod. When she is in labor, her life can be claimed by me. So many died of childbirth."

"Hera." I made a step towards her.

"And you know, I think it is time, Perseus," she said. "I always to do get my revenge and after you and your insufferable friends have ruined my first one, I will avenge me now. Good bye, Perseus. I wish you a terrible night."  
I jumped trying to reach her neck and maybe strangle her but the room started already to shift and I was knocked off my feet in midair while everything around me faded into a white glow.

The light died and for a moment, I lay still trying to order my mind before I would grab the car keys, drive to Olympus and beat the queen of heavens up.

Suddenly, Annabeth shot up from her sleep beside me. I opened my eyes and watched her in the darkness.

"Annabeth?" I whispered. "You alright?"

She grabbed the collar of my T-shirt. "The baby. It's coming."

**Hello, fanfiction! I AM BACK. **

**well kind of. I had to write the story about Annabeth being in labor and Percy messing up and- yeah **

**that's going to be five-shot-ish or something. I haven't finish it completely but I love writing it. **

**For** WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain

**Drop a review when you're at it, will you?**


End file.
